Bund der Seelen
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Während der Ära eines brutalen Krieges finden sich zwei Seelen, die denselben Wunsch teilen: Ihre Liebsten, ihr Dorf und die anderen Menschen zu beschützen. DanxTsunade


**Bund der Seelen**

Als Dan beim Treffen der hochrangigen Jonin ankam, hatte er keine Ideen, was für eine tiefgreifende Wirkung es auf sein Leben haben würde. Noch hatte er es erwartet.

Als alle gerufenen Jonin angekommen waren, begann das Treffen. Der dritte Hokage und seine beiden Berater hielten den Vorsitz. Wie erwartet ging das Gespräch darüber, wie der Krieg verlief und über Konohas Verluste. Dan seufzte fast vor Frustration. Es war immer das Gleiche, und keines der Gesagten Worte deutete auch nur ansatzweise auf das Ende des Krieges hin. Ausserdem mochte er es gar nicht zu hören, wie viele Leute dieses Mal gestorben waren.

Besonders seit jenem Tag.

Dann wandte sich das Gespräch dem weiteren Vorgehen zu. Eine Kunoichi stand auf. Dan kannte sie; es gab kaum jemanden, der es nicht tat. Tsunade, Enkelin des Ersten Hokage und eine der drei Legendären Sannin, welches ihr Team war, das aus ihr selbst, Jiraya und Orochimaru bestand. Dan hatte nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, auch wenn er wusste, wer sie war. Davon, was er hatte beobachten können und andere Leute erzählen gehört hatte, musste sie ein nettes Mädchen sein, sowohl im Aussehen als auch im Charakter, und natürlich eine sehr starke Kunoichi und eine der besten Medizin-Ninjas, die es gab.

Aber dann begann sie zu reden. Ihre Worte tropften in Dans Bewusstsein, aber es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie ankamen.

„Erstens, wenn ein Vier-Mann-Team eine isolierte Mission auf feindlichem Gebiet bestreiten muss und ein Mitglied ist ein Medizin-Spezialist, sollte die Überlebensrate und der Erfolg der Mission enorm steigern. Daher sollten wir hochbegabte Medizin-Ninjas ausbilden, eine medizinische Organisation aufbauen und eine solide Struktur dafür schaffen. Ich glaube, dass dies im Moment unsere oberste Priorität ist."

Dan starrte die Kunoichi mit hellbraunen Haaren an. Er traute seinen Ohren kaum.

Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er versucht einen Weg zu finden, wie man Verluste vermeiden könnte, Verletzte wie Tote, und es machte ihn beinahe verrückt, dass er keine Lösung fand. Nun, er hatte ähnliche Gedanken gehabt, wie sie Tsunade eben ausgesprochen hatten, hatte aber nie eine so klare Vorstellung gehabt. Er hätte sie nicht in so klare, direkte Worte fassen können. Aber das schlimmste war, dass er nie jemanden gefunden hatte, der seine Ideen unterstützte. Das ganze Dorf schien einzig und allein darauf fixiert zu sein, den Krieg zu gewinnen, ohne die Verluste zu beachten.

Dan lächelte in sich hinein. Und irgendwie bewunderte er Tsunade, dass sie so dafür einstand, an was sie glaubte. Und mit ihren medizinischen Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen wusste sie, wovon sie redete.

„Was du sagst ist wahr…", gab der Dritte Hokage zu. „Aber wir befinden uns gerade im Krieg. Eine medizinische Organisation aufzubauen wird Zeit brauchen, und uns fehlt das nötige Wissen. Der Feind wird nicht auf uns warten."

Für einen Moment sah Tsunade schockiert aus. Dann explodierte sie. „Was hast du gesagt, alter Knacker?! Dann werden wir nie…"

Dan stand auf. Es war Zeit für ihn, zu handeln. Er konnte Tsunade sich nicht alleine dem Hokage und seinen Beratern stellen lassen. Vielleicht, nach ihrer Rede, konnte er den Hokage dazu überreden, ihrem Vorschlag zu folgen. „Ich stimme ihrer Idee zu", verkündete er. „Ich will nicht, dass das Opfer unserer gefallenen Ninjas verschwendet wird. Wir sollten etwas daraus lernen. "

Als das Treffen vorüber war, hatten weder er noch Tsunade erfolg gehabt. Immerhin hatte der Hokage versprochen, eine kleine Taskforce darauf anzusetzen, die Möglichkeiten auszurechnen, wie man die Zahl an Medizin-Ninjas erhöhen könnte. Er hatte auch gesagt, er würde die Idee einer medizinischer Institution im Hinterkopf behalten, um sie umsetzen zu können, sobald es möglich sein würde.

Dan bog gerade aus dem Hof in die Strasse ein, als Tsunade hinter ihm hergerannt kam.

„Uhm… danke für eben."

Er konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Nicht jeder hätte danke gesagt in dieser Situation. Ausserdem: „Was du gesagt hast ist wahr." Als sie nichts sagte, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Es ist spät. Willst du, dass ich dich nach Hause begleite?"

Ah, da war es wieder, sein Grosser-Bruder-Verhalten. Er hatte sie aus reinem Impuls gefragt, aus einer Eingebung des Moments, bevor er überhaupt darüber hatte nachdenken können.

Tsunade schien ebenfalls überrascht. „Was? Das würdest du tun? Wo ist dein Haus?"

Er lächelte nur. „In der entgegengesetzten Richtung."

„Dann musst du nicht." Trotz ihrer Worte schien Tsunade ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

„Es macht mir nichts aus", versicherte Dan ihr und lief los. „Ich will auch mit dir reden. Ausserdem ist dieser Weg mein liebster, denn es ist der Weg, den ich nahm, als ich meine kleine Schwester von der Akademie abholte."

„Was?", konnte er Tsunades leise Frage hinter sich hören.

Er hielt an. Dan war nicht unsozial, sondern genau das Gegenteil. Er hatte viele Freunde. Aber er sprach so gut wie mit niemandem über seine kleine Schwester. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft. Warum hatte er also Tsunade dieses Bisschen Information über sich selbst gegeben?

„Sie starb vor einem Jahr bei einem nächtlichen Angriff auf Konoha."

Für eine lange Weile sagte Tsunade nichts. Dan schwieg ebenfalls, drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, neugierig auf ihre Reaktion. Schliesslich hörte er, wie sich ihre Schritte ihm näherten. Als sie ihn erreichte, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Schweigend liefen sie für etwa einen Minute. Dann, aus dem Nichts, streckte Tsunade ihre Hand aus und packte seine, als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt.

„Auch ich… hatte einen kleinen Bruder", sagte sie, während sie weiterliefen als sei nichts geschehen. „Er… starb auf einer seiner Missionen."

Jetzt da sie es erwähnte, erinnerte Dan sich. Er hatte davon gehört. Natürlich hatte er. Nawaki war der Enkel des ersten Hokage und Bruder der Sannin Tsunade gewesen, und daher beinahe so berühmt wie sie. Die Nachricht seines Todes musste sich im Dorf einfach wie ein Waldbrand ausbreiten.

Schweigend gab er ihrer Hand einen tröstenden Druck.

Später, als er alleine in seiner Wohnung war, dachte er über diesen Spaziergang mit Tsunade nach.

,Wir sind gleich', dachte er. ,Wir beide haben ein jüngeres Geschwister verloren, und wir beide sind über das Schicksal unserer Mit-Shinobi besorgt. Könnte es sein… könnte es sein, dass unsere Seelen miteinander verwandt sind?'

„Heh."

Er starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers, Tsunades Gesicht vor seinen Augen.

Eine Seelenverwandte… wäre das nicht ulkig für ihn, demjenigen, der das Reika no Jutsu entwickelt hatte? Aber es war unbestritten. Er fühlte sich, als ob er eine verwandte Seele getroffen hätte, jemanden, der genau gleich dachte wie er. Jemanden, mit dem er besser über die Dinge, die ihn bewegten, reden konnte als mit allen anderen.

Es war beinahe, als hätten sich ihre Seelen verbunden, aneinander gebunden durch ein starkes Band.

,Ah… aber ich freue mich wirklich darauf, Tsunade besser kennenzulernen.'

Und zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod seiner Schwester, spürte Dan einen Funken Glück in seinem Herzen.


End file.
